Panic Room
by frozenisperfection
Summary: Anna and Elsa have moved away from Arendelle to the Big Apple, ready to start their lives together. But their lives are suddenly endangered when their new home is invaded by three strangers in the middle of the night.
1. Chapter 1

**I remember watching 'Panic Room' a few years ago, and I thought it was pretty good, so I figured why not change the main characters to Anna & Elsa? :)**

**I think the main thing to point out for the purpose of the storyline is that - like the girl in Panic Room -****Elsa is diabetic****and she wears a monitor on her wrist to keep track of her blood sugar level.**

**So... yeah! I hope you like it! xx  
btw this is an Elsanna fanfic (Not Incest)**

* * *

"I wrote it all down; 4200 square feet, four floors - perfect -, courtyard and back south facing garden. Perfect"

Elsa held tightly onto her girlfriend's hand as the young couple followed their estate agent - Lydia - down a busy and unfamiliar street on the west side of Manhattan. It was Autumn, and the sidewalk was covered in a blanket of red and orange leaves which had fallen from the tall trees which lined the sidewalk. Numbers of people bustled past the young couples, often bumping into them - making Elsa curse them under her breath.

"Um, shouldn't we just wait for the car service to get here?" Anna called to Lydia who was power-walking ahead in front of them, as an old man shuffled into Elsa - making her mumble something under her breath which sounded a lot like "Move it or lose it, grandpa."

Lydia laughed, "No! We'll sit in traffic for hours. Plus, this way you get to see the beautiful sights of New York!"

Elsa scoffed as she spotted an overweight man going to the bathroom against a brick wall, "Yeah, _beautiful,"_ she rolled her eyes. Anna chuckled and squeezed her hand in Elsa's, rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand before calling forward to Lydia again.

Elsa rolled her eyes and narrowly avoided a cyclist as he sped past her, almost knocking her off her feet, "I hate people," she grumbled.

Anna smiled amusedly, "I know."

Lydia suddenly called upwards to a man standing at the top of some steps as they rounded a corner. The man turned and sighed as Lydia approached him. Anna and Elsa didn't both running to catch up with her, they took their time.

"This is a nice little place," Anna commented as they approached the bottom of the steps of what was clearly the house they were going to view imminently. Elsa nodded in agreement as she looked around the street before they followed Lydia and the man inside the town-house.

"Built in 1879. This is the middle of the house; the parlour floor. Here is the living room. Formal dining is in the back, casual dining below, renovated in '94..." Anna and Elsa turned out the monotone voice of the man showing them the house as they began to look around.

Elsa's perfectly shaped eyebrows raised in astonishment as she and Anna wandered around the floor they were on. Her high heels clicked on the mahogany floor as she walked around, gazing up at the high ceilings and the cream walls which surrounded her. It was beautiful.

"It's amazing," Anna commented as she and Elsa walked over to the patio doors.

"It's got a yard," Elsa commented as she looked out of the glass doors at the seemingly tiny garden, "Sorta..." she added.

"Working elevator," the man pointed out, walking over to it as Anna and Elsa followed him, "The previous owner was disabled in the last years of his life. Highly unusual having an elevator in a house like this. Shall we have a look at the rest?" he finished in an extremely bored voice as he began to climb the staircase.

"It would be so lovely if I could show you the property before I leave," the man's voice came from above them after noticing that they weren't moving from their positions at the bottom of the staircase. Elsa rolled her eyes and made a face before they began to climb the staircase to the next floor.

"Hardwood floors throughout, as many as six working fireplaces. This is the top floor, two bedrooms - one at either end, they share one small bathroom," the man droned on as he guided them down the hall, clearly wanting to be anywhere but where he was at that moment in time.

- Third floor – "And here we are in the master bedroom," the man's monotone voice droned again."

As Anna looked around, she noticed something different about the room. she dropped Elsa's hand and stepped forward, looking through the second door down the hall as she measured in her head, "Is this room smaller than it should be?"

The man smiled for the first time, "You're the first person to notice," he said as he stepped forward and pushed on a certain section on the wall in front of him. As if by magic, a secret door swung open, revealing a small room. He made his way inside before Anna, Elsa and Lydia followed him.

"It's called a panic room," he continued once they were inside as he turned on the lights, "One really can't be too careful about a home invasion."

"This is perfect," Lydia smiled as Anna and Elsa looked around at the miniscule room.

"Concrete walls, buried phone line - not connected to the house's mainline; you can call the police and no one can cut you off. You have your own ventilation system, a bank of surveillance monitors that covers nearly every corner of the house."

Elsa leaned forward to look at the several monitors which were embedded in the wall, "This makes me nervous," she commented, hoping they would never have to use this room.

"What's to keep someone from prying open the door?" Anna asked as she looked around.

"Steel. Thick steel. Very thick steel. Full battery back up, so even if the power is off, it's still functional," the man explained before pressing a button, making the door suddenly slide shut.

Elsa frowned, suddenly feeling the room closing in on her, "Open it, please," she breathed.

The man shrugged and opened the door once again before letting Elsa rush out. Anna followed her to the middle of the room and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into him, "That seems way too dangerous, the door is a hazard," she pointed out.

"Not at all," the man smiled before pressing the same button and sticking his arm out. The door started to close but suddenly froze when he stuck his arm out. "Motion detectors - the door won't close if something's blocking it. Couldn't be safer," he explained before moving his arm and letting the door close before the mirrored door closed on top of his, concealing it perfectly.

Anna and Elsa turned to look at each other, both of them unsure of what to do.

* * *

*Two weeks later*

Anna and Elsa stood on the doorstep of their new home as the last Mayflower moving van made its way down the street before turning the corner, disappearing from their view. Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa's waist and pulled her inside as the cool evening air of New York began to send chills down their spines. she closed the door behind them before they climbed over the various boxes which had been dumped in the entryway.

"There's so much stuff to unpack," Elsa groaned as she looked around at the piles and piles of boxes surrounding her. She jumped in surprise as the bracelet on her wrist beeped loudly, causing her to look down at it and discover that she really needed to eat something.

"I heard a beep, is everything okay?" Anna's head appeared through the stair banisters.

"Fine. I need food though, can we order pizza?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded, "I'll hook up the phone just now," she smiled at her before disappearing again.

By the time the pizza had arrived, several of the boxes had been unpacked. The master bedroom now looked cosy with the large mahogany bed pushed against the top wall with deep red sheets covering it - matching the deep red curtains hanging over the large windows. Two nightstands stood on either side of the bed with framed pictures and another phone standing on top of them. Even the panic room had several pillows and blankets thrown into it - just in case. The kitchen was pretty much done, with only another box or two needing to be unloaded. The closet was in disarray - with several plaid shirts, combat boots, black dresses, jeans and other various item of clothing littering the floor beside some suitcases. The living room now looked warm with the black leather couch and arm chairs decorating it and a deep red rug covering the middle of the floor.

"We did a good job," Anna commented as he looked around the kitchen. Anna and Elsa were sitting around the large island which sat in the middle of the room. A large pizza box sat on top of the granite worktop and several glasses of wine sat around it.

"I'm exhausted," Elsa yawned, stretching her arms tiredly.

"Lets get to bed then," Anna smiled and playfully hauled her up and over her shoulder, making her squeal in surprise and pull her skirt down to protect her modesty. She grasped onto the back of Anna's shirt as she ascended the stairs with her.

Anna entered the bedroom and deposited her gently on the bed as Elsa giggled tiredly. She leaned over Elsa and pressed her lips to hers, wrapping her legs around Elsa's waist. Just as everything intensified, Elsa let out a loud yawn. Anna chuckled and climbed off of her, making her whine in protest.

"You're exhausted, babe. I guarantee that if we start anything, you'll fall asleep within five minutes... and that's not fun for anyone," she told her as she walked over to the closet. Elsa sighed, knowing she was right. she hauled herself up from the comfortable bed and began to change for bed.

Anna was ready first and sat on the edge of the bed in her plaid pyjama pants trying to figure out the alarm system. shee squinted at the manual and pressed various buttons, hoping for the best. she jumped in surprise when the security system inside the panic room beeped loudly.

"Oops," she muttered, turning back to the manual and trying more buttons. This time, the security monitors inside the panic room turned on. Anna sighed and shook her head, deciding she would try again in the morning. she rolled onto her side of the bed and pulled the sheets over her body. Moments later, Elsa emerged from the closet and trudged around the bed before sliding in beside Anna. She yawned loudly and snuggled into Anna, already feeling herself falling asleep. Anna chuckled and reached over her to turn the nightstand light off.

"Love you," Anna whispered, curling an arm around her waist, holding her.

"Love you too."

* * *

1:27am.

Anna groaned in her sleep and rolled over as she was suddenly awoken by a thumping headache. The bed sheets slipped from her body and bunched around her knees as she fought to get back to sleep. Beside her, Elsa was fast asleep, curled up in a tight ball facing the other way. The rain outside pounded loudly against the bedroom window - causing Anna's headache to intensify.

Beside the bed, the alarm system suddenly beeped loudly. Anna sighed and ignored it, cursing herself for playing around with it before she had gone to bed. she buried her head under her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. But what she didn't bother to pay attention to was the message displayed on the small screen:

Zone 19 - Disabled.

Just as she was falling back asleep, Anna's headache suddenly intensified, causing her to shoot up in bed. she groaned softly and pressed her fingers to the bridge of her nose, trying to soothe her headache. Sighing, she carefully reached over Elsa and grabbed the bottle of water which sat on her nightstand. She took a quick drink before placing the water back where it was before. Elsa whined softly in her sleep as Anna disturbed her by moving so much. Anna chuckled softly and lay back down, wrapping an arm around Elsa's waist and burying her face in Elsa's hair as she willed herself to go back to sleep.

Behind her, a tall and dark figure appeared in the doorway of the closet. It peered through the doorway before swiftly moving away once again. Anna sighed and rolled over once again as her head pounded - narrowly missing the figure as it disappeared. The security system behind her beeped again, but she ignored it. This time, it read a different message:

Zone 1 - Disabled.

Several minutes later, Anna sighed again and moved to sit up on the edge of the bed. She groaned and rubbed her temples. Behind her, Elsa rolled her eyes, "Go get some aspirin or I'm kicking you out," she mumbled into her pillow. Anna rubbed her eyes and stood up before walking around the bed and across the room towards what she thought was the bathroom. she flicked the lights on and groaned as she was blinded before she realized it was the panic room.

She turned and walked back across the room, through the closet and into the bathroom on the other side. She rummaged around in the medicine cabinet. After finding the aspirin, she opened the bottle and swallowed one pill - praying that it would get to work immediately. She replaced the aspirin back where it was and then quickly used the toilet before going back to the bedroom.

Anna climbed back into bed and pulled the sheets back over her body. Just as she wrapped an arm around Elsa - ready to settle back to sleep - her eyes flickered over to the panic room and she groaned as she realized the bright light was still glaring at her. Sighing, she climbed out of bed again and padded over to the panic room. But just as she was about to switch the light off, her eyes flickered over to the monitors. And what she found made her blood run cold.

Three men,

There were three, unknown men standing in their living room downstairs.

She rubbed her eyes and leaned in to take a closer look. She watched as the three men slowly made their way towards the staircase and began to climb it. Anna's heart stopped as the men continued up the stairs. She turned and ran back towards the bed, grabbing Elsa's shoulders and pulling her up.

"What the-" Elsa started, angry that she was awake... again.

"People. In our house," Anna cut her off and pulled Elsa out of the bed frantically and rushed her over to the panic room. Once they were both in, Anna pressed the button to close the door, but found that it wouldn't close. Confused, she looked around and found the pillows and blankets blocking the ankle motion detector. As Anna reached out to pull them in, she noticed a figure approaching their doorway. she cursed under her breath and dragged the pillows and blankets away. Elsa hit the button again and the door slammed closed just as the figure approached the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey lovelies!** **Thanks for all the positive reviews so far, I'm so glad you guys like it!**

**xoxo**

* * *

Anna grabbed Elsa and pulled her into her arms as they sat against the opposite wall. Outside, the man pounded on the door, swearing repeatedly in a rage. Elsa whimpered softly and buried her face in Anna's neck as she grasped onto her bare arms, terrified of what would happen to them. She was suddenly thankful that this room existed, despite being skeptical earlier.

"Shh," Anna breathed as she hugged her tightly, "We're safe, it's okay."

All they could hear were loud bangs and thuds from outside of the small room. Beside them, the security system beeped before a message appeared on the screen: System disabled. Anna's eyes widened and she scrambled over towards it and pressed several buttons before grabbing the phone. But as she brought it up towards her ear, she cursed under her breath at the silence she received.

Elsa's eyes widened, "It doesn't work?"

Anna sighed and shook her head, "It's a different line, we didn't hook it up," she reminded her, placing the phone back on the wall before moving to sit back beside Elsa. Anna wrapped an arm around Elsa and pulled her into her before dragging a blanket over their legs. She brought her left arm up and checked the monitor on her wrist and was thankful that she would be fine for at least a little while.

Elsa pulled her wrist away, "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she whispered. As far as she was concerned - her blood sugar wasn't the most important thing to think about. Anna nodded and reached down for her hand, lacing their fingers together tightly as she rest her chin on top of her head. Her eyes flickered over to the monitors above her and she watched the men gather in their bedroom. She sighed and tightened her hold on Elsa, she would _never_ let these guys touch Elsa.

Never.

* * *

Elsa began to feel the panic bubble up inside her. Her heart began to race and her palms started to sweat as she watched the three men screw the doors shut. She spun around and crawled over to the large containers which sat behind them. Frantically, she began opening them and raking through the contents. The first container had towels, sheets and a fire blanket stuffed into it. She sighed and moved onto the next container.

Anna watched her move frantically and she sighed, "Elsa, calm down."

She ignored her and continued to rake through the containers, finding water and some food. She picked up one bag of food and examined it before sighing, it wasn't enough to keep her blood sugar up. Normally, she wasn't one to worry about it this much, but in this situation - things were different.

"Baby, you know what can happen if you let yourself get worked up," Anna warned her as she watched her throw the food back into the container before moving onto the last container, her movements becoming increasingly frantic.

"Elsa!" she yelled at her, causing her to jump in fright and turn to look at her, her eyes wide as her hands grasped a large bottle of water. Her chest was heaving and she knew she had to relax.

Just as she was about to apologize for yelling - which was something she rarely did - a soft thumping sound emerged from beneath them. At the same time, Anna and Elsa's eyes flickered to the floor for a moment before they both moved to lie on the floor, pressing their ears to the concrete as they tried to figure out what the sound was.

"What is that?" Elsa whispered, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"I don't know," Anna breathed in response.

They lay in the same position for a few more moments before kneeling back up, facing each other. Just as Elsa opened her mouth to say something, they suddenly heard more thumping - but this time it was coming from beside them. Next door.

"Neighbour," Elsa realised, her heart filling with hope.

They immediately kneeled up by the concrete wall and began pounding on it with all their might, screaming at the top of their lungs for help, praying that whoever was on the other side could hear them and understand what they were yelling for. Soon, their throats began to burn and their fists were scraped from the rough wall and they knew they had to give up - it was no use. Elsa winced and rubbed the palm of her hand as it burned - having had the skin scraped off with her efforts. Her eyes flickered up to the tv screens, and then suddenly widened.

Anna noticed and her heart stopped, "What?" she breathed. She only nodded to the screens in response.

One of the men - the tall black one - was in their bedroom. There was a bright light placed in the middle of the room and almost ruined the view from the camera. They watched as the man reached up and ran his hand across the wall on the other side of the panic room. He began knocking his fist against it in different spots until he finally settled on one spot before rushing out of the room.

Anna ran a hand over her face and through her hair, unsure of what was about to happen to them. She turned to Elsa and found her staring into space, she could practically hear her mind going into overdrive.

"Hey," she said softly, reaching out and taking her hand in hers, making her look up at her, "We're gonna be fine."

Just as she went to respond, her eyes caught sight of the man coming back into the bedroom. This time, Cornrows and the third guy wearing a ski-mask were following him. She also noticed he was carrying a hose and a large container which he set down beside the light in the middle of the floor.

Anna followed her gaze and her eyes widened as she watched the man in their bedroom. The man pulled out a hammer from his toolbag and began hacking away at the wall on the other side of them. Elsa and Anna could hear it from where they were sitting. Moments later, he dropped the hammer and picked up a drill. He crossed the room and grabbed one of their feather pillows from their bed before going back over to the wall.

Elsa jumped in fright as she clearly heard the sound of the drill, it sounded like it was literally about to come through the wall, "They're gonna get in here," she whimpered.

Anna pulled her into her arms and shook her head, "No, no they can't. They can't get in here," she told her as she held her tightly in her arms. She glanced down at her wrist and winced as she found the number 70 on her monitor bracelet, "We'll be fine," she breathed, lacing her fingers with hers. Elsa just gulped and nodded

Anna's eyes moved back onto the screens and her heart stopped. She let go of Elsa and kneeled up to get a closer look. The man had finished drilling and gestured for ski-mask to do something. Anna watched in horror as ski-mask attached the hose to the container - which Anna could only assume would contain some kind of gas - before throwing the other end of the hose back to the other man who then began to feed the hose through the wall.

Suddenly, everything clicked in Anna's head as the container valve was opened. Her heart stopped and she turned around, cursing under her breath as she found an open air vent above them. She knew she had to act quickly.

"Get down on the ground, baby," she told Elsa as calmly as possible before standing up and closing one of the large containers in the corner before standing on top of it. Carefully, she leaned up to the air vent and inhaled - immediately beginning to cough and splutter as the gas entered her lungs. Elsa's eyes widened from her position on the floor as she watched her choke.

Anna jumped down and began raking through the containers, desperate to find something that would help them. Elsa looked around and caught sight of a loose vent beside her. She grabbed it and pulled it from the wall, revealing a small pipe opening. She breathed in relief as she felt fresh air meet her heated cheeks.

"Anna" she called her over just as Anna had grabbed a roll of duct tape from the container. Her eyes widened and she scrambled over beside her as they leaned down to the opening. She breathed in the fresh air for a moment before standing back up and going back over to the vent.

"Stay on the ground," she told her before standing back up on the container and beginning to tape over the vent, coughing painfully as the gas entered her lungs. Just as she finished taping, two strips suddenly parted, causing the gas to seep out again. She cursed and jumped down, coughing deeply and painfully as she did so. She began raking in the container again desperately, pulling out everything until he came across one thing.

A lighter.

Elsa turned around and her eyes widened as she saw what Anna held in her hands. Surely she wasn't thinking about using it. She watched as Anna went back to the first container and pulled out the fire blanket.

"Anna..." she said warily.

She turned to her and chucked the fire blanket over to her, "Get under this," she ordered.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Oh my god..."


End file.
